IOS 6
About This Update This update, is known on this Wiki as a Major update. Meaning the update contains many improvements/changes to the OS. Device(s) affected * Apple iPod touch (4th generation) and up * Apple iPhone 3GS and up * Apple iPad 2 and up Software Information This update contains new features, improvements, and bug fixes, including: * Siri ** Siri is now available on the iPad 3, iPad 4, iPad Mini 1, and iPod touch 5th generation ** Additional country and language support for Canada (English and Canadian French), China (Mandarin), Hong Kong (Cantonese), Italy (Italian), Korea (Korean), Mexico (Spanish), Spain (Spanish), Switzerland (Italian, French, German), Taiwan (Mandarin), and US (Spanish) ** Local search works around the world ** Siri can now provide information on sports leagues such as NFL, MLB, NBA, NHL, WNBA, NCAA basketball and American football, the Premier League, MLS, etc. Ask for player statistics, team rosters, game schedules, and team standings ** Siri can provide information on movies, such as finding movie reviews, ask about actors and actresses, play a movie trailer, get showtimes for movies and find a theater/cinema ** Yelp! built-in reviews and launch to open up more information and create reservations with OpenTable ** Restaurants are listed by reviews and nearest with more information ** Apps can be launched by saying "run " or "open " ** Siri can send Tweets and update Facebook statuses ** Siri can read items from the Notification Center ** "Eyes Free", allowing car companies to build-in Siri integration * Facebook integration ** Share to Facebook from Share button and apps can access Facebook accounts; similar to Twitter integration in iOS 5 ** Integrated into Notification Center ** Integrated in Siri and APIs for third-party apps ** Contacts synced from friends' contact information on Facebook ** Facebook Events and birthdays in Calendar ** "Like" button on apps and content from the App Store and iTunes * Twitter ** Icon matches Twitter's new logo * Passbook (iPhone and iPod touch only) ** New app that manages a user's boarding passes, movie tickets, retail coupons, loyalty cards, etc. in one app ** Store coupons and gift cards in a wallet-like app (e.g. Apple Store, Starbucks, Target, etc.) ** Passes are updated in real time if changes are made (e.g. spending money on a store card, flight time, gate change, etc.) ** Passes are location and time-based, appearing on the lock screen when relevant. * Notification Center ** Update Facebook status or Tweet from new widget ** Message previews can be toggled on/off for alerts ** Calendar now shows the current date in the title bar ** Shows ending times for Calendar events ** Added "Do Not Disturb" for notifications Credits and sources The software information and links are credited to and belong to Apple, Inc. www.apple.com Got a problem with the iOS? Let us know in the "discussion" section which can be seen below this one! We cannot promise a solution but we sure will try. Category:Apple iOS